A Chance To Love
by SiriusEarendil
Summary: James' baby sister was supposedly killed by the Dark Lord when she was seven or is she? All his life, Sirius had been haunted with remorse and pain. Will there possibly be a chance for him to find love and redemption?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K.Rowling. If I own it, Sirius will still be shining brightly in the HP universe._

_A/N: This is my first fan fiction. I know I am not very proficient in my English as it is not my First language but I hope to learn my mistakes from your reviews. Please kindly review. Also, I have always been fascinated by piano and violin when I was a kid and have finally managed to save enough to start on a beginner course on piano now. So my prelude may not be accurate and I do hope those who know music well enough can help me on it. Thank to those who will take times to review._

_Summary: I still do not know how this story wills goes. The main plot will happen during Harry's Sixth Year though it will come much later. Now it will be mostly flashbacks to the past (before James and Lily Potter are killed) and it will touch on various scenes from OOTP, mostly outlook on Sirius -- He is the main character. There is only one original character and though the story will center on her, she is just one of the main characters. I have great plans for Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Harry. I know many do not like OC, I have trepidation on OC too but it is necessary to my ideas and dreams. I will be incorporating some ideas from Charmed and BTVS, though it will NOT be a crossover. I just love the whole Elder, Whitelighter and Slayer things. _

* * *

**PRELUDE**

_**1995 August -- Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Order of the Phoenix's Headquarter**_

In times when he felt extreme loneliness and when the pasts caught up with him and he was unable to bear the rest of the Order's laughter and mindless chit-chats, he would retreat himself into the Music Room at the other end of the Drawing Room and immersed himself in the magic of music.

It is a magic, that is solely his and which he can execute without having to account to anyone. With his worthlessness to the Order and the confinement in Grimmauld Place, he started to play again.

Trying to compel himself not to think about his current situation - limited help to the Order and repeating nightmares from his Azkaban days, he immersed most of his idle time in his music and trying desperately but failing miserably to drive away the ghosts that haunt him.

The GHOSTS - The grief, the pain, the guilt of bringing deaths to his two best friends and causing Harry to grow up without family love and most importantly the knowledge and belief that _she _is still alive somewhere out there and he could not do anything to help find her.

The Music Room is the only place in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place that he can bear of his childhood's home.

Most of the affluent, pureblood families still follow the tradition of having a Music Room with the best musical instruments that the family can acquire. The Grand piano, the Violin and the Cello in the Music Room have been built and carved by the best makers and passed down from the Black ancestors.

It is well known that there have been many great musicians in the Black family. But Sirius Black is the only child prodigy ever born into the Black family. In fact, he may be the most talented child prodigy ever born into the wizarding world because he is multi-talented.

Most child prodigies are only able to perform well in only one or at the most two musical instruments. Sirius Black on the other hand, is competent in more than three and he can compose music extremely well.

This is the only one gift that he is grateful to his family for, the only one gift that make him proud to be a Black.

Sirius's talented fingers moved through the keys of the Grand piano gracefully, pelting out haunting beautiful melody that he learn from the scores of the many great musicians and composers of the past.

Or when he is reminiscing the past, he dashed up songs that he had created himself, that he had composed especially for her, for the little girl that brighten up his life, for the little girl that trust him so much, for the little girl who love everyone unconditionally.

He had tried searching for her when he was on the run but it was practically an impossible task. Because One: he is still a wanted convict and he can't go about knocking on peoples' home; Second: She will be all grown-up now and he last seen her when she was seven years old; Lastly: he is the only one who _knew _and believed that she is still alive, everyone believed her to be dead even though there was no body to be found and identified.

Today he found himself once again retreating into the bleak Music Room.

Molly and the kids, with his beloved godson were cleaning the dining room on the ground floor and he had joined them for a couple of hours before they proceed to the kitchen to have their dinner with some of the Order's members.

Harry's hearing at the Ministry of Magic is drawing near and he can see that his godson is worried by it constantly. And he felt a sense of guilt that he is unable to do something to cheer him up, to do more as a godfather.

His feeling of uselessness has escalated during the cleaning-up and he was infuriated with himself and everyone. Hence he had hastily excused himself from dinner to come up to the Music Room to vent out his frustrations.

He had chosen a difficult piece from the Baroque era and he felt exultation when his long, slender fingers move skillfully and furiously over the keyboards expertly coaxing out music that converged with his raw emotions.

He was so absorbed in his own cocoon of feelings that before he knew it, he had finish the piece and he had unconsciously started on a tune that he had not played for fourteen years and his deep melancholy voice had soulfully sang the lyrics to the song that had always soothe her from her nightmares...

**To be continue...**

_**-----------------------------------**_

...memoria...

* * *

**I tend to live in the past because most of my life is there**

**- Herb Caen -**

* * *

_(Just some of my babbling, you can skip it though)_

_Endnotes: I especially love this quote. It suits Sirius perfectly. It was like Sirius saying it in his own word. He was only 21 when he was thrown into Azkaban. When he broke out, he was 33 and he is 35 when he fell beyond the veil. I get the age from the HP lexicon, which JKR herself said was quite accurate. He is really a tragic character. (See that I use "is", because I absolutely refuse to believe he is gone) It seem that he was made to suffer from the time he was born. Horrible family, betrayal by friends, indirectly causing his best friends' death, no one believed him to be innocent......so much more. I heard that JKR cried when she wrote his death...I didn't cry because of his 'death' though. I cried because of his tragic past, of his life. I don't know why, he just touched me so much. JKR is really brilliant in creating a character that only exist in small parts but which in these small parts, she had almost tell the life and character of Sirius Black from 15 to 35 year old. Maybe I love him so much because deep inside, I know that it will be impossible to have someone whose life and characteristic are like him in the real world._


End file.
